1011 23rd Street
by Detective Jules
Summary: Victims of circumstance, CD and Jinny decide to move in together, helping each other through the struggles and chaos of life. CD-Nate; CD-Jinny friendship; Jinny-Teddy
1. True Friends

_Note: I know, Britta started to post this story here, but since I haven't heard from her in months, and she doesn't write it with me anymore, I decided to start posting it myself. The first parts still are what we wrote together though. So here's part One, reposted and part two, new... sort of... so this is the director's cut ;)_

_1011 23rd Street #6  
  
Disclaimers: The Division belongs to DJL and Lifetime and if any of them actually consider killing off our CD we're gonna disown them and make them regret it!  
  
This story's beginning is set after the kiss in "Thus With A Kiss I Die" but before the season finale "Hearts And Minds" & "Acts Of Betrayal"  
  
feedback please: Britta - thruma17(at)aol.com & cat - cat2014(at)web.de_

* * *

_**1011 23rd Street #6**_ **__**  
  
Nate had seen CD leave and knew she was trying to avoid him. She had succeeded with that for quite a while already but he was fed up with it. So he rushed after her and caught her in the parking lot when she had just entered her car. He opened the passenger side door and sat down next to her.  
  
"Nate" CD knew exactly what he wanted from her but she still didn't feel ready to talk about it. So she just wished he would leave her car again.  
  
"Don't you dare run away from me!" He said sternly and sighed. "CD please... we need to talk. Tell me you think it was a mistake, tell me you're not ready yet, tell me you changed your mind... just please stop ignoring me. Don't break my heart like that." He looked at her, pain evident in his eyes.  
  
CD sighed slightly. She knew that he deserved an answer, that was the least she had to do. But she wasn't sure if she should tell him what she felt. She was afraid that he would turn her down then. "Nate, I ... " She didn't look in his eyes. Then she inhaled and said: "You know, I don't think of 'it' as a mistake ... I ..." She paused again.  
  
Nate looked at her and reached over and gently placed his hand on her cheek. "Then what?" He softly asked.  
  
She shivered at the touch of his hand but she didn't push it away. "I ... it wasn't a mistake because ... it was what I ... uhm, felt, no, feel for you." CD prepared herself for a 'turn down' from him. She was pretty sure that he didn't feel the same way she did.  
  
"So do I." He whispered and leaned in closer and gently kissed her lips.  
  
CD was more than surprised. That was a response she had never expected. But she was very happy with it. When they stopped kissing she smiled like the happiest woman on earth. "Wow, I hadn't expected that. But that's the reason why I ignored you. I was afraid of your response", she whispered.  
  
He frowned at that. "You were scared I'd kiss you again?"  
  
She smiled, his confused expression was so cute. "No, I was afraid you would kinda ignore me then, ya know?"  
  
He chuckled at that. "That's just impossible. How could I ever ignore the most beautiful woman on earth?" He kissed her again.  
  
CD loved the way he kissed her. But then suddenly another thought crossed her mind. "Nate ... we .... there's something we need to talk about. I mean we work together ... " She looked down at her knees. Then she said slowly: "I don't wanna lose you as my partner."  
  
He sighed and looked down too. "I don't wanna lose that either." Then he looked at her again. "But I..." He tilted her chin up so she had to look at him again. "Candace I love you. I want you and I need you. I'll be honest with you, I can't promise you that everything stays the same when we allow ourselves to be more than partners, but I'd die to find out."  
  
He was so sweet that CD wasn't sure if she deserved him. "Yeah, I know. I would do anything for you!" She slightly kissed him. "But we have to hide it, don't we?"  
  
He kissed her and sighed again. "I'm afraid so baby." Wrapping his arms around her he just held her close for a moment.  
  
Snuggling close to him she thought that this felt too good to be true. "Hey, how about we go to the 'Anchorside' and celebrate a little since we're both off duty?" She asked him.  
  
He smiled. "I'd rather be alone with you... I mean... at the Anchorside, if somebody sees us there... I can't hold you, I can't kiss you... and we need to talk some more too I think. But how about we grab dinner to go there?" Gently he stroked a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Sounds good to me" She smiled and drove her car over there.  
  
Winking at her he got out of the car and walked into their hangout. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jinny at the bar.  
  
CD saw Jinny as well. "Oh no." Instantly she let go of Nate's hand which she'd held. Then she took a closer look at Jinny. It looked like she was drunk and trying to get plastered even more.  
  
Nate sighed. "Not good" He whispered, knowing they couldn't let her stay here like that.  
  
So CD walked over to Jinny. "Hey Jinny. What's up?"  
  
Jinny motioned the bartender to fill up her glass again. "Havin fun here. You?" Jinny said sarcastically. She had thought it was for the best that Jack left. And she still thought that. But she had been so terribly alone. And then she had remembered her brother's death again... wanting to die herself... she had just wanted to talk to Magda, had needed her friend. But Magda wasn't alone. She had sent her away again to be with Jonah. So now Jinny was here, alone, drinking.  
  
"I can see that." CD knew that Jinny was struggling with her life. Not wanting to support killing her problems with alcohol, she herself took the refilled glass and drank the whole shot at once. "You better come with us, mhm?"  
  
"Hey!" Jinny protested. "Get your own!" She glared at CD.  
  
"No, I won't." She took Jinny's arm and gave the barkeeper some money. "Come on, Jinny. I won't let you get drunk!" Outside she said to Nate: "I'll take her home with me. What about you?"  
  
Nate nodded. "I'm with you." He knew Jinny needed her friends now. And he didn't want to leave CD alone with her either.  
  
"Great. We're havin a party." Jinny muttered and glared at CD who was still holding her arm. "Let go of me and play mommy for somebody else, will ya?"  
  
"Can you drive?" She asked Nate. "I can sit with her in the back then."  
  
Nate nodded and looked at Jin. "Where's Magda?"  
  
Jin snorted at that. "Ohhh yeah. Magda... my partner... and friend... yeah... I was there... but she talked Gabe into going camping with Ben so she and Jonah could have one last night together..." She rolled her eyes. "So I got kicked out again." She sounded upset about that.  
  
CD rolled her eyes too at that. That was typical for Magda. Although she had a great husband, she needed her lover.  
  
Nate sighed and took the keys from CD. "Okay I'll drive"  
  
First CD helped Jinny into the backseat and then climbed in the car next to Jinny. Putting one arm around her shoulders she promised, "Everything will be alright."  
  
"Uhhh yeah. I so believe that!" Jinny slurred. "Everybody keeps on telling me my damn life will be okay again, but it just keeps on getting worse. I kicked out my husband... who I didn't even love, which I know now... I just didn't wanna be alone anymore, ya know?"  
  
"I'll be there for you. As long as you want me I'll stay with you, Jinny. I promise!" CD was upset about the situation her friend was in. She really wanted to help her.  
  
"Yeah sure. Whatever." Having been hurt way too often already to believe that, Jinny just shrugged.

_to be continued..._


	2. Fate Strikes

CD knew that Jinny would make it hard for her but she wouldn't give in too soon.  
  
Nate looked into the rearview mirror and sighing looked at CD sadly as he parked the car at her place.  
  
"Okay, here we are Jinny." CD helped her out of the car. Jinny seemed pretty tired now, which surely was the effect of the alcohol.

Nate helped to support Jinny as they walked inside.

In front of appartment number 9, CD took out her keys and opened the door. "Come in." she said and then picked up her daily mail. She flipped through the letters, that mostly were bills, but then she found a letter of her landlord.  
  
Jinny and Nate followed her inside and Jinny beelined to the kitchen and opened the fridge and looked through it and found a beer and opened that.  
  
"Hey hey hey!" Nate quickly took it from her and poured it into the sink. "CD!"  
  
CD was opening the letter and was shocked. Her landlord told her to move out within the next week. He was very sorry but he needed the apartment for his daughter who had an accident and needed permanent accommodation in San Francisco now.  
  
"Yeah, uhm, I'm coming." CD went in and saw Jinny with another beer that she had taken out of the fridge while Nate was busy pouring away the first one. She slammed the letters and her keys on the table. "Hey, hey, Jinny. No beer for you!" She took her by her shoulders and led Jinny to her bedroom. "You'll need to get some sleep now and tomorrow we'll talk about everything. Okay?" CD took an over-sized t-shirt out of her closet and gave it to Jinny. "Here, that'll do it!"  
  
Jinny was too tired to protest and got dressed into CD's shirt and crawled into the bed and hid under the covers and hugging the pillow started to cry. She felt bad for bothering CD like this. She didn't want to cause anybody trouble. Not Magda and let alone CD. Apparently Magda didn't want the big pile of trouble that was Jinny Exstead anymore either. She had needed her friend and she had turned her down. That actually hurt her more than knowing her marriage had failed. Magda had always told her she was scared she couldn't count on her as a partner. But it turned out that Magda was the one Jinny couldn't count on.  
  
CD heard her cry and walked up to the bed. "Hey Jinny" She said softly and sat down next to her. She took her hand and held it, her other hand was softly stroking Jinnys cheek, until Jinny fell asleep.  
  
Nate sighed. He had watched from the doorframe and motioned for CD to come out of the bedroom now that Jinny was sound asleep  
  
Softly CD let go of Jinny's hand and left the room without making any noise. Outside after closing the door, she sighed and leaned herself against Nate and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Awww shh." Nate hugged her back and kissed into her hair. "I swear this is all just Magda's fault! If she had been there for her partner instead of screwing around, Jinny wouldn't have started to drink again." He hissed.  
  
"Yeah, Magda made it all worse. She's so egoistic." CD sighed again. "Since we didn't have something for dinner now, you want me to order a pizza?"  
  
He shook his head. "I'm not really hungry actually. Come on." Taking her hand he pulled her with him to the couch and sat down and pulled her into his lap. "Relax a little. Tomorrow when Jin has sobered up we'll talk to her and I'm sure we'll find a solution. I mean AA seemed to help her. We're her friends and we'll help her too, right?" He then kissed her temple. "I'll stay tonight." He said and then realized what it sounded like. "On the couch! Because of Jin... I want to be here to help you. And her." Stammering he hoped CD knew that tonight he really wasn't trying to get get laid.  
  
CD snuggled closer to him and smiled a little. "Thanks" she said softly. And then tears welled up in her eyes. Tonight there had been so many things that stressed her. First Jinny being drunk again and then her landlord throwing her out of her apartment. How in the world should she find an apartment and move out within a week? Suddenly she realized again that she wasn't alone. "Sorry, Nate .. I just ..."  
  
"Oh god baby." He sighed and felt so helpless. He kissed her tears away and held her close. "Shhh it'll be okay again. Look, Jin does need our support, but she still has her sponsor too, and I'm sure once she's back in AA, she'll get better. We hang out with her more often too, and don't count on Magda being there for her anymore. She had a hard time. First she lost John jr, now Jack moved away, and Magda turning her down. But she'll be okay again. Her family cares for her too. And you and I are gonna kick Magda's ass for what she did tonight."  
  
"Yeah ... but it's not just Jinny ... " CD sighed and showed Nate the letter of her landlord.  
  
"Oh." Nate looked at it. "Crap... damn CD I'm sorry... I'll help you though... I mean I'd say you can move in with me, but somehow I think that wouldn't help the 'keeping it secret' part."  
  
"Yeah, that would just help to keep the gossip going. But thanks anyway. I mean I'll somehow find a solution." She snuggled even closer to him and was already glad that she finally had him. With him she would make it through anything.  
  
"I'll help you find something else. Believe it or not I found my appartment online." He grinned. "Hey we'll find you an amazing place, even better than this."  
  
"Thanks for your support." She could even smile again because she was sure that they would make it. "Uhm, can I do at least something for you? A beer? A pillow? A blanket?" She grinned at the last things she'd said.  
  
"I uh.... I poured all the beer into the sink.... I thought with Jinny here... sorry." He looked down.  
  
"That's okay." CD smiled. "If you hadn't done it I would have done it myself. So can I get you anything else?"  
  
"A little kiss would be nice." He whispered shyly.  
  
CD grinned even more. He had said it a like a little school boy on his first date. He was so cute. "Everytime!" And then she turned around to face him so that she could kiss him. Slowly she leaned in until their lips met. Her hands were stroking his back softly while their tongues duelled.  
  
He put his arms around her neck and kissed her back full of love. But the kiss was interrupted when they heard Jinny scream. "She's having a nightmare." Nate supposed.  
  
"I'll be right back." Quickly CD got up and left him sitting on the couch and went into the bedroom. Jinny was still asleep but cold sweat was on her forehead and she was moving from one side to another. CD softly took her hand. "Shhh, you're safe here, Jinny. No one's gonna hurt you." She stroked her cheek until Jinny was back to a normal and peaceful sleep.  
  
Then she went back into the livingroom and sat down next to Nate again. "She's fine now."  
  
"I'm glad." He kissed her cheek. "You should get some sleep too."  
  
"You mind me sharing the couch with you?" She now asked shyly since she didn't know where else to sleep.  
  
"I'd love that." He smiled and kicked off his shoes and laid back and held his arms open. "Come here."  
  
"Just one second." She went into the bathroom and slipped in some more comfortable clothes, another over-sized t-shirt and some boxers. Sleeping with a bra and work clothes wasn't exactly comfortable after all. So she went back to Nate and snuggled close to him. "You want me to get a blanket?" She asked because somehow she felt cold.  
  
He nodded. "You mind if I take off my jeans?"  
  
CD was gald that they'd already turned off the lights because if they hadn't, he would see her blushing now. "Uhm, no. Get as comfortable as you want. I'll go get a blanket."  
  
She stood up once more and got a blanket out of her bedroom where Jinny now slept steadily. "Here, so that it won't get cold at night."  
  
He smiled and pulled her close to him again. "Perfect"  
  
She again snuggled close to him, now the blanket wrapped around them. The feeling of his naked legs against her own naked legs sent shivers through her body plus being able to feel his heartbeat helped too. She slowly closed her eyes to really enjoy this.  
  
Gently he kissed her again. "Sweet dreams" He smiled at her and held her close, falling asleep soon himself and feeling like never before with her in his arms.  
  
_to be continued..._


	3. The Morning After

The next morning the first sunlight woke CD up. It wasn't time to get up yet. Their shift started at 10am today. Slowly all the memories of the last night came back to her mind and she finally realized that she hadn't dreamt it, that she was really lying in Nate's arms. She turned and softly kissed him, not wanting to wake him.  
  
"Hmmm" he mumbled, waking up as she stirred in his arms. Then he too realized he wasn't dreaming and kissed her back. "I think I can get used to this." He whispered.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" She smiled happily. "Sorry, I didn't meant to wake you."  
  
"It's okay. I'm glad you did." He kissed her again. "I like being woken up like this." Smirking he kissed down her jawline and slipped his hand under her shirt and gently caressed her belly.  
  
"Okay then." She smiled at the touch of his hands. This whole thing felt so good. She sighed while her hand stroked through his hair.  
  
He kissed her lips again. "Want me to make coffee?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." She got up. "I'll just go to bathroom. Be right back, okay?" She kissed him and left.  
  
Nate followed her with his eyes and then got up too. He felt like the happiest man on earth and still couldn't believe this was all happening to him.  
  
Jinny woke up when something really bright shined into her face. On her way to the bathroom CD had opened the curtains quietly. She cringed and turned around and wanted to hide her head under the pillow when she realized that she wasn't in her own bed. That made her snap awake right away and she looked around the room and groaned when she realized she had no idea where she was. "Great... back to my old self." She muttered and saw she was wearing somebody elses shirt.... a way too big shirt. When she got up she saw that her clothes were scattered all over the room. Taking a deep breath she gathered them and walked outside and gasped in shock when she saw who was making coffee in the kitchen, wearing boxers and a shirt. 'Oh god CD's gonna kill me.' she thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Nate was about to turn on the coffee machine when someone entered the room. He turned around and saw Jinny standing there. "Morning, beautiful. Slept well? How are you doing? Last night you were a little drunk." He smiled. "I already got up to make some strong coffee. You want some?"  
  
She swallowed. "Uhh yeah sure... Look... about last Nate... ehhh... last night... and with me being drunk and everything..." She wasn't sure how to tell him that she didn't even remember haing slept with him. And she sure hoped that he could accept it as a one night stand and pretend it never happened.  
  
Nate was rather confused. "Hey, Jinny. That's okay. I mean that's what friends are for! I'm glad I could have done something for you to make you feel better." He smiled at her.  
  
"Uhhhh... yeah... I really... appreciate... what you did... just don't do it again okay?" She blinked a little. Even though she had never seen him like this, she was stunned. Right now he acted like a jerk. He had used her when she was drunk to get laid and now expected her to thank him because he had screwed her? All men were jerks. She was certain now.  
  
"Uhm, Jinny. I don't understnad. I mean I would do it again for you anytime. I'm your friend!" Nate stated. Something was going in the wrong direction here, he was sure of that.  
  
At that moment CD walked out of the bathroom again and into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Jinny was awake and not looking too bad. She put her hand on Jinny's shoulder and slightly squeezed it. "Hey you. I hope you slept well." She then looked at Nate. "And he's right. Anytime. We're friends. So no big deal. It's a damn shame you got drunk though. You should have known you could have come to us."  
  
Jinny swallowed and blinked. Now that was something she hadn't ever expected. She felt like the biggest slut ever and couldn't believe that CD had done what they had done apparently. She blinked at them and watched as CD walked over to Nate and took a cup of coffee from him and handed it to her and then got another cup and took a deep sip herself. Jinny looked at them bewildered and then took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Alright... I need to set something straight here... I mean I don't know about you guys... and I honestly don't care... I mean.. nevermind. But me.. regardless my former reputation... I don't usually do THIS. And I don't ever wanna do it again either!"  
  
Nate smiled at her. "Hey don't worry. We know that."  
  
CD sipped her coffee and restited the urge to take Nates hand. But that would have been obvious. "Yeah we know, it's all Magda's fault. We know you don't drink anymore and we're gonna help you, no matter what!"  
  
Nate nodded. "We're just glad you're okay again. But we hope that you want to go back to AA again and give it a new start and all, ya know?" He looked at CD and took a deep breath. "Only CD knows this, but I trust you.. so... if you ever need to talk... I mean I'm not an alcoholic but before I joined you guys I had a little coke problem. I know what it's like to be addicted and that it takes a lot not to fall back. We all know you had a hard time. And Magda let you down when you needed her most. That was her biggest mistake. So please Jin, don't feel desperate. You still have your family, and your other friends. We can't substitute Magda, we know that, but we care about you too."  
  
CD put her hand on Nate's when he talked about himself being addicted once. "You can count on us, Jinny!"  
  
Not only Nate's confession shocked her. All they were talking about was her drinking and how worried they had been. "I... I just... I couldn't go back to that empty appartment anymore. I thought Jack was the big prize, ya know? Married to a guy who's an alcoholic too, who seemed to understand me... everything seemed so perfect. He always said he loved me... but now I'm not even sure he ever did. And I know I never loved him either. I just... I needed somebody. And he came along... I guess that's all that was to it. And I wanted to talk to Magda... to tell her how I feel. To tell her I realized that Jack was an excuse. That I never had the love I knew I had with... ya know..." She still couldn't really talk about Teddy and everything that had happened. "And now... now everything there remids me of Jack." She made a face at that. "I'd move back to my dad again... but he lives with Ronnie now. So I guess I'll just have to find a new appartment." She sighed and shrugged and took a deep breath.  
  
"Hey Jin, no matter what, we're here for you." Nate said. "And as for the new appartments, I mean hey, if worst comes to worst you two can always bunk out on my couch, eh?" He rubbed his neck. "But I keep my bed. Sleeping on CD's couch last night is killing my back already."  
  
Jinny chuckled at that. "You're getting old my friend" She teased him and was glad that nothing weird had happened the night before and no one had used her drunk state to get laid and even though it still was hard to believe it seemed as if she had some friends who were true friends after all and not self-centered whores.  
  
_to be continued..._


	4. Fried Dogs For Breakfast

CD nudged Nate's side. "Hey, nothing against my couch, alright?" She grinned in a way that had two meanings which only Nate could understand.  
  
"Hey ouch" Nate rubbed the spot where she had nudged him. "Okay.. I love your couch CD. You have the mostest wonderfullest couch ever, alright?" He smirked back at her.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so too." She grinned back. When she looked through her apartment while sipping her coffee, she saw the letter of her landlord again and suddenly she got an idea. That would be the best way to help Jinny too. "Uhm Jinny, about this whole 'getting-a-new-apartment' thing, I mean, why don't we two get an apartment together since my landlord threw me out yesterday?"  
  
"What?" Jinny looked at her confused. Then she smiled. "You mean like roommates? You and me move in together? Split the rent and all?"  
  
"Yes, I just got the idea! And someone would be always around to be there for you!" CD said and was really happy about the idea. The only disturbing thing was that she and Nate had to be even more cautiously.  
  
Nate realized that too but smiled. He knew that being alone most of the time was the hardest part of fighting an addiction. And Jinny had already pretty much said that if she hadn't been all alone she wouldn't have started to drink the night before.  
  
Jinny smiled. "Yeah I like that idea I think."  
  
"Great" she hugged Jinny. "So we'll take this afternoon off and go and look for an apartment for us!" Then CD realized that if she and Jinny took the afternoon off, Nate would have have to work together with Magda. He wouldn't like that. "Okay, Jinny. Breakfast will be ready in about 15 minutes. You wanna take a shower?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah." She couldn't believe it but she actually was happy. "Hey... uh... do you mind if I use your phone? I gotta call Dusty... ya know, the guy from AA." He wasn't officially her sponsor anymore but the thing that came closest to it. "I think I should go to a meeting... collect a new chip..." Then she realized they probably didn't know what that meant. "Because everytime you fall off the wagon and decide to go to AA again you get a chip... I mean.. it's part of the program and all. I guess it helps a little." She still wasn't buying the whole 'AA crap' completely but she had to admit that sometimes she really needed the meetings.  
  
"Sure, go ahead. The phone is in the living room!" CD answered.  
  
"Thanks guys... for everything" Jinny smiled at them and left to call Dusty.  
  
CD made sure that Jinny couldn't see them. Then she turned to Nate and kissed him slightly. "I'm sorry that you're gonna have to work with Magda this afternoon ..." she said after breaking the kiss.  
  
"Ohhh don't worry. Our darling Magda will get to hear what's long overdue." He kissed her again. "So you got yourself a roommate, eh?"  
  
"Uhm, yeah, sorry. That doesn't make it easier for us. I mean, Jinny needs someone she's familiar with around her ... " CD bit her lower lip.  
  
Nate nodded and kissed her. "God you're so cute when you do that." He whispered and stroked through her hair. "And we'll manage... I mean there's still my place if we need to be alone. I mean to talk.. or something... one day..." He blushed.  
  
"And you're so cute when you don't know how to express yourself in private stuff." CD teased him. She stroked his cheeks where he had just blushed a second ago and looked straight into his eyes.  
  
He grinned and wanted to kiss her again but saw Jinny walk back in.  
  
"Hey, I uhhh I took some of your clothes." Jinny announced as she walked back in, wearing a pair of CD's jeans and a black shirt.  
  
"That's fine, Jinny. Just make yourself comfortable. Breakfast is ready. Enjoy it!" CD said.  
  
Jin smiled and started to devour the food.  
  
Nate grinned. "Hey I'm gonna head back home and to work then okay? I'll make sure you two girls don't have to show up there today." He was tempted to kiss CD but knew he had to fight it.  
  
"Okay, Nate. But you better get on your jeans." CD grinned. "Unless you wanna be the reason for the brand new gossip in the office." Then she stood up to accompany him to the door where Jinny couldn't see them.  
  
"Hrm... uhh yeah." He cleared his throat and quickly got dressed into his jeans again. He pulled CD out into the hallway with him a little to make sure Jinny really wouldn't be able to see them. "Woman, I swear you're driving me crazy." He teased her.  
  
CD just smiled. "I take that as a compliment."  
  
"You better." He pulled her close and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. "I...." He kissed her again. "...really..." and kissed her again "....gotta..." This time his hands wandered down her back and gently cupped her ass as he kissed her yet again. "....go."  
  
"Hey!" CD protested but loved the way behaved. "Then go..." She slightly smackerd his butt.  
  
"What? You're just letting me go like this? You won't even miss me?" He feigned to be shocked.  
  
"Yupp, that's it!" She grinned evily and kissed him again. "But I can't wait for you coming by tonight." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"You bet I will." He snickered and then pulled her close and started to suck on her neck a little.  
  
"Hey you vampire." She chuckled. "You'll be late!"  
  
"Who cares." He sighed and turned to go but then quickly turned around again and grabbed her by the waist and dipped her over his arm and kissed her so that it left her speechless. He then pulled her back up again and winked at her and really left this time.  
  
CD was still pretty surprised by his last action when she reentered the kitchen. She took her coffee and seemed a thousand miles away.  
  
Jinny was still happy. "Hey, Dusty said he has a friend who knows a place that's vacant. He said he'd call me back with the number. It's a loft. Potrero Hill...." She noticed CD was lost in thoughts. "So what took you guys so long out there? Did Nate get lost on the way out?"  
  
"Uh ... what? Sorry, just thought about the fact of moving out here." She lied, actually she'd been thinking of Nate and that she couldn't wait to see him again. "What did you say?"  
  
The phone rang. "Dusty... I bet that's him." She answered it. "Exstead... Nate is that you? What? No this is not Chihuahua's Chinese Chicken restaurant... hey... hey whoever you are! STOP ordering fried dogs!" She slammed the phone down, shuddered and made a disguisted face.  
  
"Who was it?" CD asked.  
  
"Some whacko... I mean first I thought he sounded like Nate... but then he ordered fried dog steak and chicken legs or something. He thought this is the number to Chihuahua's Chinese Chicken... where you get REAL chinese food." She shuddered again.  
  
"Oh my God" CD asnwered. "Some coffee?" She hoped that Jinny wouldn't get back to the question about what took her and Nate so long but started to wonder if it really had been a jerk or Nate pulling a prank.  
  
_to be continued..._


	5. The Loft

The phone rang again. "This better be Dusty." Jinny said and then answered. "Dusty... yeah! Yeah sure... okay, 23rd street at Minnesota. 1011 #6. Got it. Thanks." She scribbled it down and grinned at CD. "yes... yeah. As soon as we're done there. I promise I'll come to the meeting. I'll see ya then." She hung up again.  
  
"And? What do we have?" CD was curious since it sounded like they possibly had an apartment.  
  
Jinny handed her the slip of paper. "Like I just told you... a loft. Potrero Hill, wanna go check it out?"  
  
"Definitely, but first of all I need to change. Can't go there in my sleeping stuff." She grinned. "I'll be right back!" She rushed out of the kitchen and changed as fast as she could.  
  
After a while she walked back in. "Here I am again. Ready to go!" She got her keys.  
  
"Whoa. You're eager." Jinny grinned but she was too. "Let's go then" She followed CD.  
  
They drove a while but finally they were there. "Wow", was all CD could say. "If it's as good on the inside as it looks on the outside, it's perfect!"  
  
Jinny nodded and then a woman arrived. "Are you the two interested in this loft?"  
  
"Yes, we are. Exstead and DeLorenzo." CD introduced them.  
  
Jinny nodded. "Hi."  
  
The woman smiled and led them inside and showed them everything. "This sunny, top-floor loft has fantastic views and all-day sunshine! Common roof- deck offers BBQ grill and patio furniture with views of the Bay. The Tri- level floor plan is offering an excellent separation of space." She said and started the tour by showing them the gas fireplace in the living area which was surrounded by a painted accent wall. "The all-day exposure is offering terrific natural light." She said as they approached the corner unit with 2 walls of windows and great views. "Floor-to-ceiling windows with coverings are included of course." She continued and then they went up the straight staircase with metal rail detailing where she showed them the second gas fireplace on third level that was creating a cozy room and then she showed them the large private bath. "The bathrooms are tiled with marble and granite accents and there's good closet space throughout. As you can see there are maple hardwood floors, carpet in mezzanine, upgraded overhead lighting throughout."  
  
CD and Jinny followed her into the U-Shaped kitchen with cherry and glass cabinetry. She smiled at them as she continued to point out various things. "Here we have an attractive and convenient granite breakfast bar in kitchen: perfect for entertaining!" She winked at them. "The kitchen includes: Stainless steel refrigerator, dishwasher, gas oven/range and garbage disposal." She listed all the things they saw there. "Oh and by the way. The building offers exercise room with equipment off of lobby. I can show you that too later. And here's the Washer/Dryer in loft." She quickly showed them that and then explained the building was secure with intercom/telephone entry system."  
  
"Yeah we know this stuff." Jinny said.  
  
The real estate woman raised her eyebrow at them upon that comment and CD showed her badge. "We're cops. So we know security systems." She explained.  
  
"Wow. I never met a cop before." She was impressed. "And I never would have thought that. I mean you two don't look like cops."  
  
Jinny just rolled her eyes and CD chuckled.  
  
Then they walked up to the roof deck with panoramic views and BBQ. The woman pointed in a few directions from there. "You have easy access to freeway 280 & 101, downtown SF, the Financial district, Pac Bell Park & the Embarcadero. It's also convenient to all modes of public transportation." With that she finished her speech and the tour.  
  
"Wow, that's just perfect. What do you think, Jinny?" CD was stunned.  
  
Jinny grinned. "I love it! It's perfect! It's like made for us!"  
  
"Yeah, do we take it?" CD asked.  
  
"Sure thing." Jinny nodded. "Where do we sign?"  
  
CD smiled. This was all too perfect. First Nate, then this!  
  
The woman smiled and handed her a contract. Jinny signed it and handed it to CD. "You can move in right away." The friendly brunette said.  
  
CD signed it too. "Wow, that's so great!" CD hugged Jinny.  
  
Jinny hugged her back. "I know! I mean we live together but we still have our privacy here and everything."  
  
"Yeah, everyone has her own bath- and bedroom. Thats' so great ... Hey, I'll call Nate. He can help us move in here instantly." She took out her cell phone and dialled Nate's number at the division.  
  
Jinny nodded. "And I'll recruit Casey. I can't wait to move in here"  
  
"Me neither" CD answered grinning.  
  
Nate answered his phone. "Basso" He sounded pissed. Working with Magda was hell. Well actually what pissed him off was that he had seen her for five minutes and she had said 'hello' and 'be right back' and he still was waiting for her to come back. He had done most of the work alone so far.  
  
"Hey sweety, it's me." CD whispered so that Jinny wouldn't hear her. "How are you?"  
  
"Fuming. But it's sure good to hear your voice." He smiled instantly. "What's going on?"  
  
"Jinny and I are moving. We have an apartment which is just perfect and I'll recruit you to help me move in here." She grinned too now.  
  
"Hey that's great! Wow, that was fast! But wow! I'll tell cap and come over. Meet at your place in half an hour?"  
  
"Okay, sounds good to me. See you there." She blew a kiss into the phone and hung up. Then she adressed her friend. "Hey Jinny. Nate will be over at my apartment in half an hour."  
  
Jinny grinned. "Great. Hey can you drop me off at my place? That way I can go to a meeting then and Casey will meet me in an hour, he's helping me too."  
  
"Sure, fine. Here's your key." Handing it to her she grinned again cause she was so happy.  
  
_to be continued..._


	6. New Beginnings

_Slight NC-17 in this part... not quite though... but getting there eventually, just not yet. But yeah, just read. Or don't._

* * *

Half an hour later she stopped at her old apartment. Some minutes ago she had dropped Jinny off at her place.  
  
Nate was waiting there already but he had hidden. Then he sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair out of her neck and started to assault her with sweet kisses right away.  
  
"Wow, hey Mister. Take it slow!" CD laughed. He was such a sweetheart. "What if Jinny was with me now?"  
  
"But she isn't" He whispered against her skin and kissed along her hairline to the other side of her neck. "God you taste so good." His hands slipped under her shirt again and he slightly caressed the soft skin of her waist  
  
"But she could have been ..." CD whispered. The touch of his hands sent shivers through her body like always when he was touching her. "We better go inside, unless we want to be seen by my neighbors." She got out her keys and led him in.  
  
He followed her and turned her around so she was facing him. "Come here you." He pulled her into his embrace.  
  
After closing the door CD turned around and kissed him like they hadn't seen each other for years.  
  
As they had to break for air he took a deep breath, burying his head in her hair. "Okay, I have a quiz for you... what comes from Puerto Rico and starts with b and ends with 'itch' but scratching doesn't make it go away?"  
  
CD grinned. "Our beloved little bitch Magda?"  
  
"You got it. She of course blames Jack for everything. That if he hadn't left Jinny she wouldn't have started to drink. And she has her own life and already has a son she has to take care of and can't play babysitter for Jinny too." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Since when does she care about Ben? I mean she's working all the time when she isn't in someone's bed! He's always at a friend's or Gabe, or her mom ... ya know?" CD said already looking for some boxes for her stuff.  
  
Nate nodded and followed her. "Let's not talk about her now. I gave her a piece of my mind and don't give a damn what she thinks."  
  
CD grinned. "What exactly did you tell her?" She found a suitcase to put her clothes in, one piece after another while she talked to Nate.  
  
"That she's a selfish slut and that I don't give a damn if she's a woman or not, if she ever does something like that to Jin again I'd beat her up." He said. "I mean... I wouldn't really beat her up.... but a friend of mine is a big tough boxer..." He winked at her.  
  
He'd made her laugh. "Yeah, do I look so fat?" She grinned. "But I'm feeling honored that you would let me do that job if you're afraid to do it yourself." CD smirked and turned to her dresser.  
  
"Of course. I need my partner to protect me." Winking at her he sat down on her bed.  
  
"Hey!" CD saw him sitting on her bed now. "I called ya to help me, not to just to look holes into the air!"  
  
"Hey you're getting that wrong... I'm trying to look holes through your shirt." He smirked.  
  
"So .... " she said and walked towards him. "And what do you see?"  
  
"No luck so far.... my x-ray vision isn't working." He smirked.  
  
She now stood directly in front of ihm and looked down on him. "And what about asking?" she said in a low and sexy tone.  
  
He grinned and then looked right at her, not into her face, at the shirt. "Alright... I've never talked to a shirt before... but oh well... ya know, I'd do anything for CD. So now what exactly is the magic phrase to open the door to the biggest treasue on earth?" He still looked at her shirt, all serious.  
  
CD stroked through his hair with her hand. He was so cute. "Mhm, I guess it was a kiss as far as I remember." She answered grinning.  
  
"Your wish is my command." He whispered and leaned forward and kissed her right in between two buttons of her shirt, knowing her belly button was underneath that spot.  
  
She giggled. "Yeah, that was the phrase" she whispered and slowly opened her shirt, button after button.  
  
He swallowed a little and watched her. "Oh god.... you're so beautiful" He whispered, unable to take his eyes off her.  
  
Now completly topless just wearing her bra she sat down in his lap, facing him. She blushed a little at his words and then kissed him.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back full of love and desire. His hands slowly caressed all over her back and then he found his way to the clasp of her bra and carefully unhooked it with just a flick of his wrist.  
  
She helped him to get it off by holding her arms up in front of him. When they had it off she smiled. "You're way to overdressed. What's the magic phrase for your shirt?" Seductively she purred into his ear  
  
He grinned at her. "I'd tell you but your beauty leaves me speechless for once in my life." He just admired her for a moment.  
  
"Wow, gonna mark that date in my calender. It's not often that you don't know what to say." She grinned and her hands wandered under his shirt, stroking his bare skin.  
  
He softly moaned at her touch. "I think you found the hidden key." He whispered before claiming her lips with his again. At the same time he pushed the suitcase off her bed and gently placed her in the middle of it and only then broke the kiss but just to resume kissing all along her jawline and neck while his hands eagerly explored her belly and slid up to her breasts.  
  
CD softly moaned. She enjoyed every touch of his hands and lips. Finally her lips met his again. Full of passion she kissed him, thanking him for everything. Meanwhile she'd taken off Nate's shirt, so that he was topless too.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. CD groaned. "Oh no. Not now!"  
  
"Ignore it." He whispered and kissed her again.  
  
The doorbell rang again. Now longer and demanding. "I can't. Could be important. Hey, let me go, okay?" She softly pushed him aside.  
  
He sighed but then reached for his shirt and wrapped it around her. "My treasure." He said like a little boy wanting to defend his toy.  
  
She kissed him and then took the shirt cause she didn't know where her own was. But she felt very comfortable in his shirt. So she went to answer the door. When she opened it, she saw her landlord standing there. "Mr. Banelly, what can I do for you?"  
  
He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to ask if you received my letter."  
  
"Yeah, I did. It's all very sudden. Don't you think?" She wasn't very pleased with him throwing her out though he had a good reason to. But there were also some others living here who could have been thrown out.  
  
He shrugged. "Yeah well it's not my fault. So how soon are you out of here?"  
  
"I'm already out of here. I'm just collecting my last few things. Why?" She slightly glared at him.  
  
"Great. The whole place needs to get redecorated and refurnished for my daughter of course." He answered. "Leave the keys in the mailbox when you go." With that he turned around again and walked away.  
  
"Idiot." CD slammed the door shut behind him. Then she went back to Nate.  
  
Nate had overheard it and sighed when she walked back inside. He had found her shirt and was wearing that now. Just to cheer her up. "Look... cute, eh? I can't wait to try on your underwear and your shoes." He joked and winked at her, just wanting her to smile again.  
  
She smiled again. He was so cute wearing her shirt. "It fit's you perfectly." She grinnend. "Want a bra?"  
  
He cringed as she actually offered him that. "Uhhhh some other time. I'm afraid we have to start packing eh?" He sighed.  
  
"Yeah" she sighed. "He wants me out as soon as possible now."  
  
"What a jerk." Nate sighed. "But you have a great new place already"  
  
"Yeah, you'll like it!" So she went on packing her stuff, still wearing his shirt. "Uhm, besides you were here for working not flirting!" She smirked.  
  
He sighed. "I can't beleive I'm your slave already." But he started to pack all her her stuff too. "I think you need some more boxes..."  
  
"Yeah, wait a second. A neighbor of mine had borrowed some a few weeks ago. I'll be right back." She kissed him and left to get some more boxes. She had luck. Her neighbor was there and gave her the boxes. With them she retourned to Nate. "We're nearly done." She looked around her apartment which was looking pretty empty now.  
  
He kissed her temple and helped her pack up the rest of her stuff. He then walked to her fridge and got a can of coke out of it that he had kept in there til the end. He opened it and took a sip and then offered it to her. "To new beginnings."  
  
She smiled and took a sip too. "Yeah, two new beginnings." She smiled and was the happiest person ever. "Wow, and that just happened within a week." Slowly she walked over to Nate and just stopped right in front of him, their bodies nearly touching. "Uhm, what do you think about getting my stuff over to the new apartment and then I'll show you the apartment. The bed is very comfortable." She smirked.  
  
"Is that so?" He grinned back. "And Jin?"  
  
"Oh, she has a meeting. She shouldn't be back so soon." Her forefinger was moving up and down his chest.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" He kissed her passionately before taking a big box. "I like the new beginnings"  
  
"Me too." CD grinned and half an hour later they had brought all her stuff over to the new apartment.

_to be continued..._


	7. Moving In

_some more of that slight NC-17 in here..._

* * *

"And? What do you say?" CD proudly asked after showing Nate every room.  
  
Nate grinned. "Wow, this place is amazing! I'm jealous!"  
  
"I take that as a 'I'll be here more often than at my own place' ... And don't you dare if not!!!" She said grinning.  
  
He grinned back. "Oh you bet." He then picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.  
  
"Hey ... " she protested although she liked it. When they were in her bedroom she started tickling him, trying to find out where he was most ticklish.  
  
"Hey!" He protested and started to giggle and squirm. "Ohhh wait!" He grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed.  
  
"You don't like this?" She grinned and tickled him even more. Then she rolled over so that she was on top. That was the best way to tickle him. He had no real chance to defend himself.  
  
He put his hands in the air. "Okay okay, you win! I surrender!"  
  
She took his wrists and pinned his arms over his head. Then she lowered her head and kissed him. "Now I know a good way to make you do whatever I want." She grinned.  
  
"Ooooh baby, I already do that." He grinned at her.  
  
"Soooo, that would be the chance for me to find you something funny to do." She looked down and saw that he was still wearing her shirt. "What about staying overnight since you're already wearing my clothes?"  
  
"Yeah but just because you're wearing mine!" He protested. "And just for the record... I'd LOVE to stay tonight." He sighed. "But how do you wanna explain that your roomie?"  
  
"Mhm, good question though ... " That was the problem when you lived together with someone who was not allowed to know about you and your lover.  
  
CD laid herself next to him and snuggled close to him. "I don't know. She wouldn't buy the 'we-had-to-work-and-it-got-too-late-thing', would she?"  
  
"She might already be suspicious because I stayed last night... besides if we pull the 'it got late' thing I'd have to sleep on the couch anyway." He sighed.  
  
"You could go there in the morning before she wakes up." CD said but she knew that there actually was no way how they could explain him staying here over night.  
  
"Okay" He said and kissed her passionately again. He also knew it was impossible though.  
  
Her hands wandered under 'her' shirt and she stroked his chest, while her tongue was still exploring his mouth.  
  
He quickly stripped her out of the shirt again, glad she hadn't bothered with putting the bra back on. Tenderly he cupped her breasts and explored every inch of her skin eagerly.  
  
She helped him out of his shirt and her hands were now on his back, moving up and down before they finally found his ass. CD smiled as she touched it. "Mhm, nice ... "  
  
"I have a lot of nice surprises for you." He whispered as his hands made their way to her own ass. He cupped her buttocks and pulled her closer to him. "Can you feel what you're doing to me?" He whispered into her ear.  
  
Now being pressed against his rising manhood, shivers ran through her own body and her hands were moving from his ass around to the front, just playfully moving around. "I like your surprises ... " she whispered and started nibbling at his earlobe.  
  
"I'm glad you do." He moaned and kissed all along her jawline. "I want you so much" he whispered into her ear as his hands found their way into her pants.  
  
CD moaned by the touch of his hands. "I want you too, Nate!" Her kisses got more demanding and her hands were on his zipper.  
  
He moaned and also started to open her pants when at the same time the front door opened.  
  
CD frowned. "Did ya hear that too?" She wasn't sure what had made the noise she'd just heard.  
  
"What did I tell you?" Jinny's voice sounded. "Is this place great or what?" She grinned at her younger brother happily and then called out "Hey guys? CD? NATE? Anybody here?"  
  
"Well I heard that." Nate muttered.  
  
"Oh no!" CD groaned in frustration. Why now? She quickly rezipped her pants and was looking for a shirt to wear, finally grabbing Nate's without noticing it. "I'm sorry, Nate ... "  
  
"Wow, Jin. That apartment is great. I would move in right away." Casey's voice sounded now, as he grinned and looked around. "You had so much luck!"  
  
"It's okay." Nate whispered. "Not your fault." He quickly kissed her again. "You go ahead and go out there... I need to go to the bathroom and..." He looked down. "They don't have to see you gave me a boner."  
  
CD smirked. "Would have been interesting to hear Jinny comment about it." She kissed him quickly and then left the room. "Hey Jinny, we're up here. We just came in with my stuff."  
  
Jin smiled at her. "Great. You two remember each other, right? Nate here too?"  
  
"Hi CD. Great that you and Jinny are moving in together. And the apartment is wonderful." Casey said.  
  
"Hi Casey. Yeah, Nate's here too. He's in the bathroom. How was the meeting?" CD asked Jinny.  
  
Jinny smiled. "It was great. Of course... Dusty, ya know, he checked for meetings around this area so we went to one that's closeby. The people there seemed to be okay too... I mean no psyched freaks yet... unless I'd count myself." She joked.  
  
CD grinned and hugged her. "Great that you're feeling better now. I'm so happy to live with you together from now on."  
  
"You sure you wanna do that? Move in with a screwed up alcoholic who has a divorce coming up?" Jinny knew that CD's main reason for suggesting to move in together wasn't that they'd split the money but that she wasn't alone anymore. But she was glad. She knew she needed a friend to help her through everything now.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure about this. And I'll always be there for you okay?" She smiled. "So, what about getting part of our stuff unpacked? We won't get everything done today but part of it I think."  
  
Jinny nodded and motioned to a couple of boxes. "Case, can you start with that?"  
  
At that moment Nate walked out again, he had rummaged through CD's clothes and found a shirt that looked like it could be his too so he was wearing that now. "Hey guys."  
  
"Uhm, Jin, sorry ... I would love to but .... I have a date in 30 minutes and I mean you still have a strong man here." Casey montioned over to Nate now. "So, would you mind me leaving now?"  
  
CD turned around to see Nate standing there wearing her shirt. She chuckled slightly and hoped that Jinny wouldn't recall it as her's.  
  
Jin shook her head and hugged him. "No, go ahead, have fun. Is it serious? Since when do you know him?" She inquired though.  
  
Nate slightly tugged at the shirt and then pointed at her, where Jinny couldn't see it, to tell her she was wearing his again which was why he was wearing hers.  
  
"We just met ... that is our first date. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. okay?" He hugged his sister. "Bye folks!" and left.  
  
CD looked down at the shirt she was wearing and realized that it was really his. Now they had a problem. Hopefully Jinny wouldn't realize it.  
  
Jinny then smiled at them. "So where do we start? Kitchen?" She thought they were behaving a little odd but the whole situation was still new for them too.  
  
"I thought everyone starts with her own stuff and if it's something for example for the kitchen, just place it there." CD suggested.  
  
Jinny nodded. "Yeah sure, great." She took a box and went into her room.  
  
Nate took another huge box that actally was Jinny's and followed her with it. "I figured since CD doesn't let me play strong man here I could help you with this." He put it down and smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks Nate." She smiled back. "It's great that you're helping us."  
  
"Sure thing... I mean not that I wanted to, but ya know CD... she said this is a partnerly duty and I had no choice." He joked.  
  
CD had followed him. "I heard that ... When did I say I won't let you play strong man here? I mean 'play' would be the right word for it 'cause I see no strong man around here!" She grinned. "And you gonna pay for this 'no-choice' thing." CD smirked and left to get her own stuff unpacked. So she was back in her bedroom and was about to put her clothes into the closet.  
  
"See? What'd I say?" Nate asked and then raised his voice so CD would hear his next comment. "You're completely crazy for wanting to move in with blondie there"  
  
Jin laughed. "Go help your partner before she kicks your ass. I can handle everything from here."  
  
CD grinned. Oh she would love to let him pay for that too when they were alone again.  
  
Nate smiled at her again. "Sure, but if you need help, just holler, okay?"  
  
"Nate I'm fine, now get out of here!" She chuckled. They both were cute but she really didn't need help with everything.  
  
Grinning Nate left and walked back to CD.

_to be continued..._


	8. Teddy

CD was still unpacking her stuff when she noticed Nate walking in. But she ignored him since he'd said so many 'bad' things about her.  
  
He walked up to her and leaned in, wanting a kiss.  
  
"Don't you dare ... " she said teasingly.  
  
"What?" He pouted. "Awww mean!"  
  
"Blondie, huh?" She said not turning around to face him.  
  
"Yeah well..." He stroked through her hair. "And don't you dare change that."  
  
"Oh, I just decided to color it black tomorrow ... " Now she finally turned around and grinned.  
  
"Oh you!" He leaned in to kiss her but then something caught his eye. "Awww, now how cute is this? CD DeLorenzo has a teddybear!" He picked it up. "Does it have a name?"  
  
"Actually no, it's just 'teddy'. Give it back to me! Hey!" She reached for it but Nate wouldn't let her get it.  
  
Nate held it up as high as he could. "Nuh uh. Teddy wants to stay with Nate." He grinned.  
  
"No, he doesn't!" CD started chasing after Nate. "Give teddy back to me! He feels uncomfortable around men!"  
  
"Not around me" Nate grinned and kicked his shoes off and jumped on her bed. "Teddy and I are having fun here."  
  
"Hey, if you don't give him back to me, Teddy will be the only one having fun in this bed from now on!" CD grinned and jumped on the bed too.  
  
"Oh really? I bet you you want me in this bed again before the day is over. But I'm the one who won't give in then! There!" He stuck his tongue out at her and jumped off the bed and ran outside. "Where's Teddy now, eh?" He called out.  
  
"Who had to go to the bathroom an hour ago?" She shouted after him and followed him. "Give Teddy back to me, come on, Nate!"  
  
Jinny looked up when she was sure she had heard Nate ask her about Teddy. "What?" She wondered why he would bring him up so out of the blue and walked outside just in time to see Nate jump over the couch.... holding a teddy... the plushy fuzzy kind... high above his head and CD chasing him.  
  
"Nate, would you please ... ?" CD said still running after him.  
  
"So? Everybody needs a bathroom every now and then!" Nate smirked and jumped down from the couch again and ran up the stairs that led to the nice little roof deck. "Teddy wants to learn to fly!" He called out.  
  
"Nate, don't you dare ... " Somehow she panicked. That gave her strenghth once more and finally she got him. Lika a football player she pushed him down on the ground, not hard, the soft version and she herself landed on him. "Will you give me Teddy back now?" she asked smiling.  
  
"And they call me crazy." Jinny muttered and followed them.  
  
"You wanna play football? Okay." Nate grinned and tossed Teddy at Jinny who caught the poor little thing. "Aww how cute. So this is Teddy, eh?" She had to grin and thought she only knew one Teddy who she thought was cuter.  
  
"Argh." CD was frustrated now so she softly slammed her fist into Nate's belly. Then she got up. "Yeah, that's Teddy, for God's sake. Can I have him back now please?"  
  
Jinny just handed him over. "I have a stuffed wolf still." She confessed.  
  
That made CD smile again. "Really? Cute!"  
  
"Mine's a horse." Nate grinned and got up and rubbed his belly. "And that hurt!"  
  
"It was supposed to!" CD answered and went back to her bedroom. She wasn't done with her stuff yet.  
  
Jinny laughed and shook her head. "I feel like I'm babysitting Ben here.... no wait... you two are worse." She teased them before going back into her own room and once there took out her wolf and hugged him, a broad grin plastered on her face. She couldn't believe it but she was happy. And one thing was certain: they'd have a lot of fun here together, she just knew it. Though somehow she wondered why it felt like Nate was moving in with them too.  
  
_to be continued..._


	9. The Cruelty Of Having To Part

A few hours later they were drinking a coke together in their kitchen. "I can't believe we actually finished all of this." Jinny grinned.  
  
"Yeah." CD sipped her coke while she glanced through the apartment. "It looks so perfect!"  
  
Nate nodded. "Yeah it got pretty late though... I should head back home" He glanced over at CD for a split second and then took a deep sip of his coke, not wanting to leave yet.  
  
CD also didn't want him to leave so once again she went with him to the entrance of the apartment.  
  
"Can't you stay?" She begged him with her eyes.  
  
"I want to.... you have no idea how much." He sighed.  
  
"Gimme the idea ... " she whispered.  
  
He didn't need to hear that twice and pressed her against the doorframe and gave her the most thorough dental checkup ever.  
  
CD felt his strong hands and enjoyed every second of the kiss although she knew that Jinny could come down here any second.  
  
Then they had to break the kiss for air again and he looked deep into her eyes. "We'll see each other again tomorrow, right? We can do this... I go home, we both get some sleep, then we'll see each other again... a few hours apart... we'll survive." He said reassuringly but didn't even believe his own words.  
  
"I don't think so .. I'm addicted ... " She said. "Uhm, by the way, don't you wanna have your shirt back? I'm mean I think you're cute in mine but out on the street it could lead to misunderstandings." CD grinned and had already taken off the shirt she was wearing.  
  
"Whoa baby. You're giving me thoughts I shouldn't have right now." He whispered but handed her her own shirt back.  
  
"You mean standing topless in front of you right here? You have a problem with it?" CD smirked and still didn't put the shirt on.  
  
"Oh god... don't tempt me Candace." He whispered and leaned in to steal another passionate kiss from her.  
  
CD grinned and kissed him back. When they stopped to breathe she put her shirt on as well. "Better this way?"  
  
"No." He sighed and gently and quickly kissed her lips. "Come with me." He knew she couldn't leave Jinny alone now but he wanted her to be with him.  
  
"There's nothing else on earth which I would rather do than to be with you, but I can't leave Jinny, not tonight." She sighed too and her eyes got this sad look.  
  
"I know baby." he sighed. "But I can't stay either." He leaned his forehead against hers. "Hey, take your cellphone with you to bed. Turn the sound off. I'll call you later, okay?"  
  
"Okay ... " she smiled. "Thanks for everything!" Her lips met his again but just for a second.  
  
"Hey partners, right?... sure thing." He smiled and pulled her close to kiss her again. He knew they'd see each other again in just a few hours but it felt like an eternity  
  
She hugged him tight and sighed. "I guess Jinny will be suspicious when I'm away with you for so long."  
  
"Yeah." He sighed. "One last kiss and I'm gone." He whispered and kissed her in a way that made her crave for more already and then forced himself to turn around and walk away. But he turned around again and smiled at her and blew her a kiss before he walked out completely.  
  
CD sighed. This last kiss had made her knees go weak. She caught his blown kiss with her hand and put it right to her heart. Then she turned around and went back to the kithcn, where Jinny was waiting for her.

_to be continued..._


End file.
